A-1: Poltergust 5000 (Gloomy Manor)
Previous: Introduction Next Mission: A-2: Gear Up (Gloomy Manor) Welcome to Gloomy Manor A-1: Poltergust 5000. This is the first mission of the game. If you are looking for another mission, search for it again. In this mission, there are two amethyst gems for catching, and you can't get the the Boo without the Dark Light Device (DLD). Description Of The Level From Professor E. Gadd If we're to restore the Dark Moon, we'll need to get you properly equipped. I've got just the device for the job but I left in in the Gloomy Manor! Mind fetching it for me, sonny? Intro Cutscene Right when you accept the mission, Luigi gets scared all of a sudden and E. Gadd tries to calm him down by asking what he's scared of and saying it's just a few harmless ghosts. Well...a few HUNDRED ghosts. And they're not exactly that harmless (FALSE). E Gadd. says that the only way out of the chaotic trouble is to bring the Dark Moon pieces back together. He then reminds Luigi that he left the Poltergust 5000 somewhere inside the manor. Then Professor E. Gadd gives him an original Nintendo DS saying that the interactive map of the Gloomy Manor is transferred on it, also allowing communication while exploring. He then gives him a flashlight since it's a dark place in there. Then they test the DS communication. After that, E. Gadd gives the location of where the machine is, and then pixelates Luigi to the manor's Front Yard. Walkthrough Right when you arrive at the Gloomy Manor, you are pixelated to a walkway to the Front Yard. Follow the path and go inside the entrance gate. You will find out that there is no way back once you enter the gate. There's nothing to do without the Poltergust 5000, so you might as well go to the manor porch. If you press X on the door, no one will answer. So go to the nearest window that's on the left and press X to see through it. Inside, you will see two Greenies playing a game with the car until one of the ghosts goes into the car. He will pop out of the hood with the Stroboscope in his hand. After that, they wander off to another room. If you go to the window, and then do the door, that's a different thing. Return to the front and check the door again. After Luigi begins to wander off and forget about the whole Ghost-hunting, he finds a mouse holding a key wrapped in his tail. The only way to get the key is to follow the rodent and get the key from behind. Since you have the key, use it to unlock the door on the front. It will fade away, startling Luigi. When you enter the Entrance, go to the door on your left. That door will lead you to the Garage. In there, you will see counters, shelves, and the car the ghosts were playing with. Press X on the car hood and Luigi will find the Poltergust 5000. After you have gotten the Poltergust 5000, go to the treasure chest in the top left corner of the room. This will give you an advantage by giving you a key. Right when you exit the room, a pile of junk appears in front of the door. Simply press the L button to suck up all the junk. After that, exit the Garage to the Entrance. Just to let you know, there is also a Boo in the Garage, but you won't be able to get to it until you've gotten the Dark Light Device (DLD). Exit the Garage to the Entrance. Then exit the Entrance and to the Mudroom, or you can head to the Guard Hall instead, which is north of the Entrance. '''If you went to the Mudroom first:' Before you enter, there's a rug covering the door. So press the R button to suck up the sheet and enter the room. Press the X button to look up at the fan and you will find a key standing on one of the flaps. Press L or R to turn the fan and get the key. If you went to the Guard Hall first: You will enter a cutscene with the two Greenies that were messing with the car earlier. They will spot you and will go to the Foyer up ahead. Go up further to the door that the ghosts escaped in, but you need to press B to run, since the guard statues attack you quickly. But the door leading to the Foyer is locked. So the best thing to do is head back to the Entrance and to the Mudroom. Head to the Guard Hall and advance further into the Foyer, where you will see the Greenies again. But they will leave randomly. One of the Greenies left the Stroboscope on a chandelier. This is your chance to get the bulb. Go upstairs to 2F and hold L or R to lower the chandelier. Run back downstairs and get the Stroboscope. Now not only you can stun and capture ghosts, but open doors locked by the professor. There's a similar door in the Mudroom, but use your Stroboscope by holding A and releasing to release a flash of light on the door, opening it and leading to the Coat Room. In this room, go to the toilet and press X to sit on it, only leading you to a hidden bathroom behind it. You can hear the shower running and humming from a ghost. Suck up the shower curtain and reveal a Greenie. Both Luigi and the Greenie freak out and the Greenie slams into the wall and disappears into the Coat Room. Use the toilet again to go to the Coat Room. The room seems to be a bit darker, so head to the room, and the Greenies appears, with the door unable to exit from. Greenies have a very straightforward approach: They will float around, often invisible, occasionally appearing to giggle or taunt you. When near, they will wind up their fist for a strike, giving you plenty of time to flash them and suck them up. After the first is gone, a second Greenie will appear between the coats, nab him as well, and return to the Foyer. In your absence, the Foyer has become host to several more Greenies. The more you wrangle at one time, the less you'll have to worry about interrupting you with an attack. Suck every last Greenie up to get a call from E. Gadd, and to complete the mission. Outro Cutscene After you've been pixelated back to the hideout, E. Gadd is glad that he survived the tantrum in the manor believing that they will get out of the mess. He also informs Luigi about the Vault that he can visit anytime to check progress and results of the studies (including but not limited to descriptions, hints, and the mass. Ending the cutscene, he goes back to paranormal activity scanning and Dark Moon piece searching. Gem Locations Mudroom Exterior: After you gain the Strobulb, use it to activate the panel in the Mudroom. Enter the Mudroom Exterior, locate the tree in the northwest corner, and vacuum the Round Amethyst from its branches.  Front Yard: After you gain the Strobulb, use it to flash the purple flowers in the Front Yard. One of the flowers in the west half of the area contains the Trillion Amethyst.  Boo (Boogie Woogie) Location You won't be able to locate him on your first run through this mission, but once you have obtained the Darklight, return to the Garage. Shine it to the right of the car, after clearing a junk pile, to reveal a large wheel, and in doing so, the Boo will come out of hiding. Money Spots Entrance: Blow out all the candles from the chandelier to receive a shower of money. Mudroom: Pull back the rug to reveal a pressure plate. An alcove will open near the window, spewing out a ton of cash. Also don't forget some money caught in a web near the ceiling. Foyer: After getting the Stroboscope head up the stairs to the vault, and flash it to get a shower of money. Front Yard: Move past the window to the Garage and clear a junk pile to reveal a chest. You can also find some money by sucking up a sheet to the right of the porch stairs, and if you vacuum the carpet in front of the entrance, you will get a gold bar. 3 Star Rating 3 Stars - 10 Minutes / 0 Health / 988 Gold 3 Stars - 10 Minutes / 0 Health / 1101 Gold 3 Stars - 6:26 Minutes / 0 Health / 929 Gold 3 Stars - 14:39 Minutes /0 Health / 1184 Gold 3 Stars - 5:59 Minutes / 0 Health / 997 Gold 3 Stars - 6:48 Minutes / -20 Health / 1032 Gold 3 Stars - 08:58 Minutes / 0 Health / 878 Gold 3 Stars - 8:30 Minutes / 6 Ghosts 0 Health / 1116 Gold 3 Stars - 5:25 Minutes / 6 Ghosts / 0 Health / 1139 Gold 3 Stars - 12:56 Minutes / 6 Ghosts / 0 Health / 1192 Gold 3 Stars - 5:19 Minutes / 6 Ghosts / 0 Health / 952 Gold